Country Plains & City Streets
by Pipitah-Chan
Summary: La historia no es mía! Sino que es de Meli! 'Musa, una chica de pueblo, con grandes sueños para ayudar a su padre enfermo. Riven un padre y un registro único productor se fija de encontrar talentos naturales. No sólo encontramos uno, pero también encontró su verdadero amor' Yo solo la traduzco para que ustedes puedan disfrutarla :D Espero que les guste!


Bueno... Antes de nada quiero decir que esta historia no es mía sino que es de BbyPrincess555... Ella me dio permiso para traducirla...

Repito la historia no es MÍA, sino que me dio permiso esta amiga mía para traducirla ya que la versión original es en ingles...

Los personajes le pertenecen a Iginio Straffi y la historia es de BbyPrincess555...

Me desperté a las 4 am, me vestí y me dirigí al gallinero y alimentar a las gallinas, recogí los huevos frescos, y los puse en la canasta de la cocina, me dirigí al exterior a la granja para encontrar a mi papá ordeñando a Alice, nuestra mejor vaca nunca , me dirigí a Jack nuestra Stallion, al lado de Jack fue Alexia nuestra Budweiser alemán. Me puse el establecerse en Jack y me dirigí fuera llevando nuestra oyeron las ovejas de su lado de la finca, y los cabritos a la otra. Esta fue mi rutina diaria de papá y yo, me acostumbré a ella, ya que mantiene mi mente el hecho de que mi madre falleció a causa de una enfermedad, que mi padre no podía permitirse el lujo de apoyo médico. Jack y yo nos miramos el sol naciente. Sonrío y la cabeza a la granja, tomé el resolver de Jack y me dirigí a mi casa que estaba llena con el aroma de huevos frescos de granja. Yum!

-¿Hambrienta Musa?

-¿Hambrienta? Más como muertos de hambre, así que ¿cuál es la agenda para hoy papi?

-Bueno, tengo que ir a la ciudad y terminar la colocación de los stands, los paseos y la etapa de la feria del condado

-Entonces, ¿significa esto que tengo el día libre?

-Bastante chica

-Bueno, supongo que puedo ir a la laguna, o tal vez ir a la casa de Flo para ver lo que es demasiado

-Y tal vez te puede ayudar con la canción

-¿Qué canción?

Papá me miró con la "realidad se le olvidó?'', entonces me di cuenta.

-Oh, sí, se me olvidó que estos años que estamos recolectando dinero para el Hospital St. Judios ... sí creo que me puede ayudar

-Sí, y me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la cena chica, y comer los huevos y el tocino antes de que se enfríen

-Nos vemos papá, ten cuidado

-Lo tendre, nos vemos

Comí mi desayuno y le escribo a flora para ver si ella estaba en su lugar, para que yo pudiera salir por un tiempo, y hacer la canción.

_Flo, necesito ayuda con la canción para que pueda cantar en la feria del condado... luv Muse!_

No pasó mucho tiempo para obtener una respuesta de ella.

_Claro que yo estoy en el supermercado en este momento, pero voy a estar en casa en menos de un minuto, nos vemos allí ... Luv Flo!_

_Genial, nos vemos allí ... Muse FUERA!_

Me cambié de ropa de trabajo por la mañana a una camisa de cuello V de color rosa palabra de honor de que terminó un poco más alto por encima de mi vientre, arrancó jeans ajustados y botas de niña de color crema de vaca, coletas trenzadas y algunos accesorios (Temporada 4) y me dieron ropa de Jack y se dirigió a la casa de Flo. Toma cerca de unos 5 a 10 minutos para llegar allí, en mi camino veo Flora recogiendo bayas frescas del arbusto en frente de su casa.

-Hey Flo! Wow se ven bien

-Lo sé, lo voy a hacer un batido de frutas, vaya por dentro me pondré al día con usted en un minuto

-Genial, voy a esperar en la cocina

-Ok

Entré en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina y salió 2 vasos grandes 2 paja y la licuadora para flora no tendrán que hacer tantas cosas, todo lo que tiene que hacer es conseguir el hielo y el yogur ... mmm sus batidos de frutas son el mejor.

-Ok tengo las bayas, y oh? Parece que alguien no podía esperar a mi batido ¿eh?

-De ninguna manera, Flo sus batidos son los mejores, todo lo que necesita es hielo y yogur y podemos empezar a trabajar en la canción

-Está bien, voy a hacer los batidos, mientras tienes que ir a mi habitación, tomar papel y lápiz para poder escribir

-¡Voy a hacerlo!

Corrí a la habitación de Flora, que era un bebé rosado claro con una luz casi verde menta con los patrones y toneladas de flores y me refiero a un montón de diferentes flores, una vez que tome el papel y lápices y corrí de vuelta a la cocina y me encontré con 2 batidos de frutas. YUM!

-Oh yum, llegué justo a tiempo, y es recién frío, YUM

-Ok, ok ahora vamos a sentarnos y empezar a averiguar lo que hay que escribir

-Hmmm, bueno, ya que es un concierto a beneficio de uno de los hospitales más grandes y conocidos en el mundo, las letras deben tener al menos un mensaje de la fe

-Sí, y también la esperanza y el amor

-Perfecto, ahora la parte difícil ... poner las palabras juntas

Después de una horas de buen pensamiento duro y escribir por fin hemos terminado la canción.

-Perfecto, wow ya es 15:45, mejor que me vaya, esos cerdos no van a alimentarse a sí mismos, muchas gracias por su ayuda Flora significa mucho

-No hay problema cariño, ¡buena suerte en el concierto del condado estaré allí para ti!

-¡Gracias a ti!

-¡Adiós!

Me dirigí a casa para alimentar a las barrigas. Los amo, son tan lindos! Di un último vistazo al campo, detrás de mi campo de cultivo, puedo ver las llanuras del país, es realmente increíble y sobre todo cuando el sol sale y se pone.

Volví a la casa a tomar una ducha, una vez que estaba fuera, me senté en la sala de estar para ver lo que había en la televisión, nada nuevo en las noticias, excepto por el hecho de que mañana va a llover, y nunca es bastante en la granja cuando llueve, confía en mí, algunas horas más tarde mi padre se vuelve y me pongo a cocinar la cena mientras toma una ducha, ya que estaba poniendo la mesa de mi padre viene y se sirve la comida.

-Así que... ¿Qué queda por hacer papá?

-Bueno, el escenario está casi terminado, y sólo tenemos que hacer unas cuantas cosas más a las cabinas y compruebe que todos los juegos son seguros, y yo digo que esto se hará en los próximo días ... así que ¿terminaste el canción?

-Ya lo creo, y yo tengo que terminarlo con un increíble batido de frutas de Flora

-Ah bien, ¿cuál es el título de la canción?

-No digo, es una sorpresa, vas a tener que esperar hasta la feria del condado

-Ok, ¿vas a competir en la feria con Alexia?

-Tal vez, todavía no he tenido el tiempo para entrenar a saltar

-Bueno, usted tiene los siguiente días para hacerlo

-Pero ¿qué pasa con nuestra rutina diaria? ¿Quién va a alimentar a los cerditos y cabras? ¿Quién va a cuidar de los caballos y Alice? ¿Quién va a alimentar a las gallinas? ¿Y quién es ...

-Musa ... He hablado con flora y su hermana al respecto, dijeron que estaba bien, ya que los únicos animales que tienen son sus 2 perros y todo lo que tienen es un gran jardín que tiene suficiente comida para alimentar al menos 3 del Ejército en todo el mundo

-¿Estás seguro de eso papá?

-Sí, y puedes llamarla si no me crees, ahora comer sus patatas y carne antes de que vayan fría ya

-Ok

Mi padre y yo comimos y hablamos por un rato, vimos la tele antes de ir a la cama desde que llegué a los próximos días para entrenar Alexia, que es un caballo alemán talento, pero no puedo creer que la cosa más difícil que alguna vez haya venido a mí en la formación de ella es para saltar.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a uno de nuestros gallos cantar cuando el sol salió de su letargo, me puse azul jeans rasgados cortos, botas de tobillo y una camiseta margarita roja y me dirigí a la granja y encontró flora alimentación Alice.

-Hey Musa, ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien y tu?

-Al igual que un bebé ... ya llegué Alexia listo para ti, todo lo que tienes que hacer es la cabeza hacia atrás y montar

-Gracias Flo, se puede comer un poco de tocino y huevos, si que les guste, no soy realmente tan hambriento

-Bueno, buena suerte con la práctica

-Gracias, ah y gracias tanto a los animales, espero que no sea una molestia?

-No, en absoluto, me encanta trabajar con ellos, es sólo mi papá no puede ofrecida cuidar de ellos y por eso tenemos un jardín

-Oh bien, así que te veré en unos pocos

-Nos vemos

Me subí a Alexia y se dirigió al campo de la práctica. He pasado las últimas horas practicando así más como Alexia entrenamiento para saltar, hasta ahora se ha hecho más progresos que en los últimos tiempos, pero todavía no ha dominado el salto completo. Decidí darle un descanso por lo que nos dirigimos a una de las pequeñas calas cerca de mi granja, Alexia es agua potable y estoy mirando las nubes, es un buen día, me sentí Alexia sentado a mi lado cuando empezó jugar con mi cabello.

-Hey chica, mi pelo no es el heno para usted para picar

Miré a mi caballo y me miró, por alguna razón, me di cuenta de que ella está feliz de ser parte de mi familia, los dos mirábamos las llanuras increíbles, y sólo al final de ella se puede ver la sombra borrosa de la ciudad.

-¿Sabes una cosa Alexia? A veces me pregunto qué se siente en la ciudad en comparación con la vida en el campo. Sabes que con calles llenas de gente, la gente en cada rincón, apenas árboles o animales, toneladas de edificios, por no hablar de los coches y el tráfico

Alexia dio esto ''¿no se puede hablar en serio? veo'', pero sé lo que quería decir, gente de la ciudad son en su mayoría grosero, así que no todos ellos, pero como la mayoría de ellos están demasiado ocupados con las empresas, las toneladas de trabajo, no es suficiente jugar, que apenas pasa tiempo con la familia. Además, usted no recibe comidas caseras, se obtiene la comida rápida, todo al hecho de que la gente pasa demasiado tiempo con el trabajo, que con la familia.

-Tienes razón Alexia, no debería cambiar mi vida por nada, me gusta tal y como es, pero aun así me gustaría saber la gran diferencia entre él, pero ¿es realmente vale la pena? Naah no creo así, ningún hombre de la ciudad nunca puede amar a una chica de campo, y tienen demasiado de un corazón frío para darse cuenta de nuestra belleza y el amor por la naturaleza y el cuidado de los demás ... Supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando usted es un popular de la ciudad

De vuelta en LA CIUDAD

-Papa, ¿vienes a mi ensayo de baile?

-No me puedo dulce corazón que tengo una reunión importante, lo siento, pero te prometo que voy a hacer a usted bien pequeña

-Bueno, esta bien ... prométeme que vendrás para la obra de la escuela

-Lo prometo

Bueno, aquí esta la traducción del primer capítulo... Repito! La historia no es mía, sino que solo pedí permiso para traducirla...

Nos vemos en ''Vampire Life: Blood Moon'' y en el próximo capítulo de esta historia :D


End file.
